Journey into High Class Rewrite
by EpilougeLover
Summary: It's been 4 years since Qlippoths defeat by team DXD. Issei, Akeno and Kiba since took and passed there high class promotion exam. Join Issei on his journey to gather a peerage, make his way up the rating game rankings and get dragged into another string of adventures. Rated M because of battles, swearing and some small lemon scenes
1. Prologue

High school dxd fanfiction ch 1

**Why did this take so long you ask? I lost motivation for no reason but worry not for this long time has given birth to something new: **

**1\. A better writing style and **

**2\. I don't rush the story to progress as much which both are my fatal errors with the previous write. Please remember if anyone thinks they can update the story faster than me feel free to adopt it. And yes it was the new season that reignited my passion to write this. Koneko Neko form the cuteness level it's too much... Can't... Hold back... The nose bleeds...**

**Journey into High Class rewrite chapter 1 Prologue**

Issei got up nervously today was the day the results of the high class promotion exam came for Issei, Akeno and Kiba. During the 4 years since they've defeated Khaos Brigade Issei had since done _all _the girls. He was now 21 years old. Issei got up and noticed something very odd. Not ounce in these past 4 years had he ever woke up alone, well not until today anyway. Issei panicked he looked down and checked himself to make sure these past 5 years of joy had not all been a dream. He sighed in relief his body was covered in scars and he still had an enormous room which his parents wouldn't be able to afford.

Issei jumped out of bed and went to get dressed. With both excitement and nervousness he went downstairs with a hurried pace.

"Today's the day I might become one step closer to being a harem king" he smiled imagining all he could do with a harem completely forgetting he's done half that stuff already. I mean he's already done the threesome with sisters (Koneko and Kuroka), double titti fuck (Rias and Akeno), foursome (Church trio (Yeah that's right he managed to get Irina to agree to a foursome)) and lots more.

Issei reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to enter the dinning room for breakfast but stopped. Why? Because the lights were off and there was no smell of food cooking. Issei knew something was suspicious now.

'Draig, what do you think?'

[Partner, I don't know. Be careful]

"_boosted gear" _Issei whispered and a red gauntlet clad his hand.

[Boost!]

Issei went with his back against the wall and peered into the dining room focusing his senses to the maximum. Slowly he entered keeping alert ready to attack or defend at a moments notice. Nothing there was silence.

"No way! It couldn't be did everyone leave me behind for some reason!"

Meanwhile at the high class promotion exam in the beal territory.

"Akeno, where's my Ise?" Rias asked rather concerned he was going to miss his turn.

"Ara I wonder if he's having an affair on you with one of the other mid classes getting promoted Rias"

Rias narrowed her eyes thinking where he could be, she seriously doubted Akeno's joke was true... But then again it could be. I mean Issei is a popular devil that has saved the underworld many times there must be many women that would like to sleep with someone like that. But it couldn't be true _her_ Ise wouldn't just sleep with some random girl when he has a harem of the highest class. Would he? I mean he's certainly perverted but is he so perverted he will sleep with any women who throws herself at him. Probably not but there may be someone on that same level as the girls in his harem, if a girl like that showed up he certainly might throw himself at them. He wouldn't would he? Rias panicked thinking her beloved might be sleeping around randomly, meanwhile Akeno giggled at her masters reaction.

"Ara ara, is Rias getting a bit greedy with _our _Ise_"_

_"_Akeno he's not _our _Ise, he's _my_ Ise" Rias let some of her aura leak as she said that.

"Ara isn't that a bit too greedy Rias"

"Stop teasing Rias, Akeno" Koneko stopped the fight before it could escalate further.

"But where _is_ Issei? These seats are rather uncomfortable" Koneko missed her territory but unfortunately it was no where to be found at the minute.

"Erm... Rias-Oneesama" Asia timidly called out when an idea struck her. But she really hoped she was wrong.

"What is it Asia?"

"T-This ceremony is early right?" Asia asked while looking for some sort of time piece.

"Yes, it is why?" Rias asked rather confused by Asia's question.

"Issei-sans not very good at getting up in the morning right?"

Rias nodded not understanding where this was going while Akeno giggled in realisation.

"Oh my"

"Did anyone wake him up?" At Asia's question everyone froze. They'd completely forgotten to wake there most loved up.

"Hyoudou Issei please come to the stand and collect your pieces" Silence continued while Rias sneaked away to go get Issei.

"Mr Hyoudou Issei! Please can you come to the stand and collect your pieces!"

Another moment of silence "Does anyone know where Hyoudou Issei is?"

Akeno stood up deciding now would be the perfect time to embarrass Issei and see his flustered face she just hoped she got her timing right.

"I'm sorry Issei seems to have gone for a number 2"

Murmurs and looks of embarrassment spread like a plague.

"Am hem... Then let's go back to him later Kiba Yuuto please come and collect your pieces"

Kiba stood up and went to the stand.

Several hours later.

"Issei stop crying its been 2 hours already" Rias sighed with her hand on her forehead. Issei kept sniffling next to her.

"How mean!? How could you forget about me!?" Issei continued crying.

"Issei-san, I'm sorry I should have paid more attention" Asia said while hugging Issei from his right. Koneko leaned back on Issei's lap and looked up at him, her ears flopped down with a mopey look.

"I'm sorry I should have realised sooner... How could I not realise I hadn't sat on your comfy lap all morning"

Issei sniffled and wiped his eyes "I-Its okay I'm not sad anymore" Issei gave the girls and smile and proceeded to stroke Koneko's hair. Koneko's mood improved and her ears perked up her tail increasing in pace. Koneko leaned back even further so her mouth was at Issei's ear and she whispered.

"As an apology you can do _whatever_ you want to me during our life force restoration session"

"Wahoo!" Issei's mood drastically improved as he imagined all he could do to Koneko. Normally Koneko was strict about what they did so there was a lot of restrictions on what he could do to her. For example no touching her weak point at the base of her tails, no anal and no tit jobs.

"Ok then lets try this again, hopefully he's not in the bathroom again" at the announcers words giggles spread throughout the hall and Issei shrunk in embarrassment.

'Ugh, why couldn't Akeno come up with a non embarrassing excuse'

[Partner she obviously did it for that exact reason]

"Mr Hyoudou Issei please come to the stand and collect your pieces"

Koneko moved off Issei's lap and Issei stood up and went up onto the stage whereupon he stood on a magic circle glowing Crimson deeply. The announcer held out a hand containing 16 chess pieces.

"Hyoudou Issei you are herby promoted to High Class devil" the announcer dropped the pieces into Issei's outstretched hand and the circle below him increased in intensity more so than any time before. Everyone in the hall panicked thinking something was going to go wrong. I mean how many times has members of DXD no been somewhere when it all goes wrong. They're probably about to be teleported into a barrier and assaulted by a new Khaos Brigade of something. Even Issei was internally face palming that something just happened to happen when he was getting his pieces. It's the high class promotion exam all over again. Then the light died down...

Everyone was silent and nothing happened.

"I-Is it over?" Asia timidly asked breaking the loosening the tension in the air.

"I-I think so" Rias replied not quite sure as nothing seemed to have happened.

"Ara ara did the enemy's trap fail?" Akeno questioned. Everyone sighed in relief and the tension disappeared, if it was a failed trap they had nothing to worry about hopefully.

As soon as Issei and co returned they were greeted with something unexpected. The walls were covered with paper chains and there was a giant banner on the far side of the room.

"""""""""Congratulations on your promotion!"""""""""

In the room was all of team DXD plus Sirzechs, Lord and Lady Gremory, Millicas, Azazel and Baraqiel.

"Ha ha, well done Issei" Sairoarg said while patting Issei on the back with a bit too much power causing him to almost fall over.

"Thanks" Issei said while scratching the back of his head.

"As expected of you Issei-chin nya" Kuroka pounced at Issei pinning him onto the floor before whispering to him in a seductive tone "How should I reward you I wonder?"

Issei's mind whirled at the words trying to decide what to do with her and if he should use this opportunity to get another neko threesome.

"Nee-sama, get off Issei" Koneko grabbed Kurokas collar and lifted her up as if she was a light feather. Kuroka turned to look at Koneko.

"Come on you've got to learn to share more nya. Otherwise Issei will hate you nya"

Koneko froze for a second, would Issei really hate her for being greedy? She certainly stops a bit of his fun but she wouldn't be hated for that right?

_No I just need to ignore Nee-sama's teasing..._

"Please don't fight, you shouldn't ruin your relationship over something like this" At Issei's words both girls blushed. He really cared for them and even helped the reconnect. All though not all of his actions that caused there reconnection were deliberate like losing even more life force so he was in such a state that he needed double life force restoration treatment among many other things.

"By the way youngsters I heard something weird happened at the ceremony"

"Yeah sensei, the circle became really bright for a moment"

"Hmm..." Azazel put his hand on his chin and thought why would the magical circle increase in power and then do nothing. The power would have had to have gone somewhere it wouldn't just disappear so where did it go? Issei himself? No, it couldn't have gone there, no maybe.

"Issei can you show me your pieces?"

"Eh? Sure" Issei dipped his hands in his pockets and withdrew his pieces. He displayed them in front of Azazel who froze. I don't mean he froze to analyse the pieces I mean he froze with a shocked luck on his face. Azazel laughed and grabbed his stomach and staggered to the wall.

"Ha ah ah aha ha you never seize to amaze me Oppai dragon"

[[Ugh not again. Medicine I need my medicine!]] both heavenly dragons wailed aloud for all to hear.

"Azazel what's wrong?" Sirzechs asked curiously while walking to look at the pieces before having the exact same reaction as Azazel. Seeing this everyone looked at the pieces and just saw normal Crimson pieces. Rias went to have a closer look and she was closing in when, she froze in shock, like everyone else.

"What is it!?" Issei shouted aloud in frustration.

"I-Ise, there all mutations!" Rias exclaimed loudly causing everyone to freeze. Well everyone except Vali.

"As expected of my rival I look forward to fighting your peerage in the future"

[I seriously don't know how to react anymore]

[Albion... Dear friend, just give up, like I did a long time ago]

"I imagine your going to have one hell of a big harem with those pieces ha ah ha" Azazel laughed from the floor turning to face Issei. Issei looked down at Azazel smirked and gave him a thumbs up before raising his hand in the air and proclaiming.

"I'm not just going to have one hell of a big harem, I'm going to have the best harems hells ever seen!"

""""""""""Ha he he ah aha ha""""""""""

Everyone burst out into laughter.

"As expected of Issei" Kiba said holding his stomach and using the table as support.

"Pervert"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch Koneko that hurts"

Koneko went up to Issei and pinched his side calling him to cry out in pain. Rias walked up to Issei and carcasses his face before saying in a seductive tone.

"That's fine just don't forget to give me _lots_ of attention"

"Yes Rias!" Issei shouted in a loud voice "I'll absolutely give you lots of attention"

Rias pecked Issei on the cheek "I'm holding you to that" She then gave him a wink.

Meanwhile at another location.

**"Is everything ready?" **A deep rough animalistic voice asked. The owner of the voice had black hair and deep black eyes darker than a black hole with irises sharper than a vampires. He was a tall man roughly 7ft.

"Yes 1 everything is ready~" a tall seductive women wearing a very revealing black dress replied back she had purple eyes and hair.

**"Soon this world shall be ours, to the round table of destruction!"**

"""""""""""""""Hooorrrrrraaaaaaaa!""""""""""""""" Fifteen voices cheered aloud round a table of darkness. That day the worlds destruction was set in motion.

**Authors notes**

**Hello and welcome to the rewrite I hope you can see the difference in writing quality. I mean I can see it, but it might not be that obvious in this chapter. Well it will probably be more obvious in later chapters. This fanfiction will follow a similar storyline to the one before so expect all your favourite harem members and villains back along with a few new additions. Also send me your ideas for the story it might just change the entire plot.**


	2. Quickest Peerage Gathering

High school dxd fanfiction ch 2

**Last time I wrote this chapter it was too easy. So I'm going to try and make it a bit harder this time :). He he he your going to suffer oh so much more this time around Issei. We're going to make you suffer for attaining our dreams!**

**redclaw39 and Nintendoes Gamer thanks for the reviews as always.**

**Cristos as I said last chapter at the end your ideas are welcome and could change the storyline drastically and yours has. New backing will be explained... Chapter 3? Maybe 4 or 5?**

**B123 thanks for the ideas. I may use some of the girls.**

**the Composcreator. I couldn't remember who Rika Minami was until you stated her features. Interesting idea I might use her... Not entirely sure though. I'll add Kiyome in eventually. I meant to do it last write but for some reason ended up forgetting lol.**

**Guest I like your thinking I'll consider them further into the story (Warning I'll probably forget so can someone remind me when Issei has about 3/4 the peerage he had in the last write)**

**Sorry about half the chapter I lost inspiration so the quality probably declined. Also fun fact I spent 1 hour looking for the name of Issei's Crimson armour wing blaster attack (over the space of about 6 days). So really sorry for the delay.**

**Journey into High Class rewrite chapter 2 Quickest Peerage Gathering**

"Uugghhh" Issei groaned as he awoke "Where am I?"

Issei looked around the unfamiliar room. There was smashed furniture all around. A lot of it looked high class.

"*sigh* I really hope I can afford to replace this stuff" Issei said after sighing "Wait is that drugs!"

Issei saw a white powder on what seemed to have been a high class table.

[Hay~ Partner~ like chill, man~ everything little thing is gonna be alright~]

"Draig, hay Draig you okay?"

[Never better man~ that white stuff is really good medicine~]

"Well fuck, I hope that's not permanent" Issei scratched his head as he headed to the door. He tried to open it but it kept hitting something.

"What the hell I've already broken everything else" Issei took a deep breath "Boosted gear"

A flash of red and his gauntlet appeared. He raised his fist before slamming it into the door smashing it to pieces... And sending Kiba flying across the room. Yeah that's right somehow Kiba was sleeping standing up on the other side of the door.

"Shit! Kiba are you alright!" Issei ran to check on Kiba before tripping on a beer can falling over the sofa and slamming the boosted gear in someone's crotch.

"OWH!" It was Azazels he awoke with blood shot eyes and threw light spears randomly around the room completely destroying the window. The wall... The small outline around the room separating it from the doorway was being looked through by some random people. From what Issei could guess they were in a foreign country, in a hotel and those people were guests.

'Note to self erase there memories'

"Owh man~ what was that for?~"

"Oh shit, not you too" Issei face palmed yet another useless druggy.

"Hay~ Issei my friend what the hell was that for~"

"Why does everyone use weird accents when on drugs?"

"Senpai~ my ass has an itch can you get it for me~"

"G-Gasper!" Issei jumped back at Gaspers weird line. He really did not want to get involved with any of these druggies so he did what any normal person would. Ditch the responsibility on the first person you could think off. And in this case vice governor of the Grigori Baraqiel. Issei stole Azazels phone out of his pocket and called Baraqiel.

"Hay man~ The super awesome lightning dude Baraqiel here~"

Issei pressed the red button immediately.

"*sigh* your all on drugs aren't you" Issei immediately called Rias.

"Hmm... Issei... Can we talk later... I've got a serious hang over..."

"Normally I would let you do this but we have a really big incident on our hands!"

"Eh... Don't shout... My headache..."

"Eh? Sorry. We have a really badly drugged Azazel and Baraqiel. Even Gasper and Kiba there's no one left to turn to"

"Seriously... I call Serafall... Where are you?..."

"I don't actually know. Hang on." Issei put his hand over the mouth piece and turned to face the jaw dropped guests still frozen and staring into the apartment.

"Excuse me where am I?"

The man and women snapped out of it and shuck there head.

"Erm... W-We're at the Spartacus Hotel"

Issei almost went and said that name before he remembered. He's not in Japan.

"What country etc?"

"A-America, L-Las Vegas" the man replied before sticking his hands up in surrender "Please don't kill me, here take my wife she'll satisfy you"

The man thrust out his shocked wife as an offering. Issei froze before waving his hands about like a mad man "No, no, no, no, no, no, I don't want your wife"

"Please don't kill me!" The man dropped to his knees with his hands over his head.

"Eh!? I'm not going to kill you. Erm... Here take this" Issei got out his wallet and gave the man ¥20,000. The man stared at the weird money before quickly darting off leaving his wife behind. Issei scratched his head before turning to the women who jumped back in fear.

"You might want to remarry"

Issei went back to the room he was sleeping in and teleported away completely forgetting to tell Rias the hotel and place of stay. That day Las Vegas witnessed hell.

"Ise! How would you forget to tell me!" Rias was shouting at Issei on the floor in thee seiza position as Rias lectured him on forgetting to give her the details on his location, which allowed hell on earth in Las Vegas.

"I'm sorry!" Issei collapsed onto the floor in dogeza.

"Geez... How am I going to punish you?" Rias put her finger to her chin before snapping her fingers "No sex for twenty four hours. With _anyone_ one"

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!" That day Japan also suffered a small earthquake with a weird cry like sound.

"The same goes for masturbation"

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!" Just so you know Japan suffered two earthquakes with a weird sound the day Las Vegas received hell on earth.

Twenty six hours later after two hours of going at it with Rias.

"Rias?" Issei said as he turned to his lover who was naked with her head lying on his shoulder.

"What is it? my Ise" Rias opened her eyes and looked up to Issei's face. Issei looked down into her eyes and got a bit nervous. Should he really be asking this right after sex? Isn't this the wrong sort of timing? Shouldn't Asia and Xenovia be here too? These sort of questions swarmed his mind and the words got stuck in his throat.

"Hm? Come on my Ise you know you can ask me anything" Rias herself was confused as her Ise didn't usually hold back when asking for things. I mean he burst in on her arranged engagement party and shouted her virginity belonged to him. If that doesn't phase him what could?... It couldn't be? Could her Ise be thinking of p-proposing? N-No even her Ise wouldn't propose at a time like th... No because it's her Ise wouldn't this be the sort of time he would propose! She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. After all this time could get rid of the weight on her shoulders. If Ise proposes to her then she can just pretend her parents never arranged a proposal. Of course she might have to bribe their mouths shut somehow but that's a problem for later. Her Ise is finally going to propose.

'Do I look alright?' This question suddenly popped into her mind she could tell her hair was a mess. She didn't want to get proposed to like she just gotten out of bed... As much as her Ise would find it sexy she didn't want to look like that. She quickly combed her hair down with her hands.

"Well, Rias. The thing is..."

"Yes, come on you can tell me anything" Rias smiled while looking down a bit to hide her blush.

"C-Can I trade for Asia and Xenovia?"

"Eh!?" Rias exclaimed in shock. She was so embarrassed she thought he was proposing when actually he just wanted a trade. She couldn't bear to face him so sat up with her back facing him. If her blushing face was red before you'd be shocked at how red it was now.

Issei seeing his beloved turn her back to him took that as a sign of rejection.

"I see... So it's a no go?"

"Erm..." Rias's mind whirled as she thought of a solution to this. An excuse as to her behaviour, I mean she couldn't tell him she was embarrassed after thinking he was going to propose. Then she had an idea.

"I-I suppose I could replace them... However I first want something in return after all I am a devil" she turned to face Issei and tried to give her best devilish smile but it just didn't look right and confused Issei to no end.

"Erm... I want... The milk of the legendary demon cow! Yeah that's it... That's what I want"

"Milk of the legendary demon cow?"

"Yes it's a legendary cow said to only be found at the bottom of the cave of trials in my territory"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Issei asked a bit unsure about going after something which probably doesn't exist.

"Yes I'm positive" she nodded her head exaggeratedly.

"Can you teleport me to this cave then?"

"Eh? Of course"

Of course. Yep of course it was all bullshit she made up on the spot. She just teleported Issei in front of a random cave within her territory she visited as a child.

"The cave of trials huh?" Issei stared at the seemingly normal cave. Which little did he know was a normal cave. Issei walked down using Ryuuteimaru to light the way. Ryuuteimaru had grown in the last few years and was now the same size as a yacht although it looked more like a winking boat with its draconic head and tail and wing oars. Luckily Ryuuteimaru could change his size, he was currently providing life by holding fire in its mouth.

"Geez how long is this cave?"

*roar roar*

"Draig translate"

[He said from what he can sense we're almost at the end]

After another two minutes of walking Issei reached the end of the cave.

"Okay so the cow doesn't exist after. Ahhhhh!"

Issei was cut off as he leaned on a wall which gave way under his weight causing Issei to fall down to _somewhere_.

"Owh" As Issei got up he held the back of his head in pain "Where am I?"

*Roar roar*

[Your familiar said we fell through a dimensional wall and are now in a cave somewhere in the human world]

"Wait, could it be the legendary cow caves actually in the human world and the Gremory cave it just a portal to get there as no one knows the actually entrance?"

[Partner, your probably right... Actually that's quite a good conclusion coming from you]

"I'm taking that as an insult"

[Thats because it is]

"... Beware All For I Am The Mighty Oppai Dragon!"

[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Medineeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!]

"Sorry, I need to restock" Issei said with a shrug before getting up and looking around.

"Looks like there's only one way to go. Come on Ryuuteimaru"

Issei waved his hand in a come on motion before continuing down the cave.

Before long he came out into an opening. His heart filled with hope that the cow would be here. Then suddenly *Moooooooo!*. A giant moo just what Issei wanted to hear he looked up... It's hideous. It's lives up to the name demon cow but who in their right mind would want to drink the milk of that thing.

"I am the Demon Cow of Poison to get to the Demon Cow of Milk you'll have to go through me!"

"Eh!? Seriously!" Issei was upset that he was going to have to fight this hideous cow spider monkey thing. But he wasn't going to let his disgust stop him from gathering a the ultimate peerage harem!

"Bring it!" Issei shouted "Boosted gear!"

[Boost!]

A flash of red and Issei's gauntlet appeared.

"Excellent then let's play poker!"

"Wha!?" Issei fell to the floor in shock after having to stop his momentum mid punch.

"P-Poker?"

"Yes beat me in poker and you may pass to the next challenge"

Issei face palmed.

"Alright... How do you play poker?"

"Well it's rather simple (replace stars with gibberish I don't understand)

************************************************************************************************************"

"Im sorry you lost me" Issei's eyes were spinning as the spider finally finished. The cow thing sighed before saying.

"Alright let me explain again then (replace stars with gibberish I don't understand)

************************************************************************************************************"

"My heads spinning" Issei said as he swayed unsteadily.

[Partner just beat it up already]

'Y-Yeah'

"Balance breaker!"

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost!]

Issei was covered in his red armour.

"Dragon shot!"

Issei unleashed a ball of draconic energy at the spider cow. It exploded on impact and... The cow was defeated. Issei was surprised how easily it was defeated.

"I-I guess it's weaker than it looks?"

*Roar*

[Ryuuteimaru said that the spider cow was so weak even he could beat it]

"Wait, you knew it was that weak!"

Ryuuteimaru nodded his head before flying around the unconscious demon cow thing.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!? My head got fried because I didn't know that!"

[Oi partner, don't get upset over your own lack of intelligence I could have talked you through it]

"Okay then... What hand do I need to win no matter what?"

[Erm... A... Dragons hand!]

"Fail, you don't know the rules either"

[Ugh]

Issei walked down the tunnel after the room for five minutes before coming to another cave opening.

_Finally the milk shall be mine._

As Issei got a good luck at the room he despaired. It was another challenge. He went up to a tablet that was dimly lit.

{If you wish for the demon cows milk you must first pass this challenge.

Find the biggest, the softest and the best shaped breasts and milk them in order of importance. If drunk in the right order you will be able to walk through the wall to the next tunnel if the wrong concoction or wrong order is drunk then you will die a slow painful death.}

The room suddenly lit up. T-The w-walls they're... They're full of...

"OPPAI!" Issei shouted as he dived at the breasts and began fondling them all. But he didn't stop at fondling he went onto rough groping and sucking. He almost went and used them as a onahole before he realised how creepy the wall of breasts was. He really couldn't believe what he had just done.

[Partner... You need help]

*Roar* Ryuuteimaru nodded in agreement. Issei scratched the back of his head.

"Sadly, I think your right"

Issei thought for a while, what is most important in breasts? Size? Softness? Shape? Well size is certainly important but without if they were rock hard what's the point? There would be none they wouldn't be fun to touch and they wouldn't be fun to fuck. The same could be said for shape so that means softness is defiantly the most important. So what next size or shape. Size is definitely important, they need to be a certain size to be able to fit your staff between them, but without shape, is it worth it? Shape makes them look better that's for certain. Do what's better practical size or shape for appearance.

_Which would I rather Rias have?_

Size! Defiantly size without I probably wouldn't be as attracted to her. Even if the shape is wrong as long as the size is big it's all good.

"The orders softness, size, shape!"

Issei went about and fondled all the beasts until he was satisfied he had the right ones. He then milked them and drank the concoction using a nearby cup. And yet again Issei began his descent into the tunnels.

10 hours later.

"Seriously how long is this fricken cave!" Issei collapsed on the wall and Ryuuteimaru flew to his side and collapsed as well.

[Partner I think I may know what this place used to be]

"What did it used to be?" Issei asked curiously while he rested.

[You don't want to know. But I can tell you there's another 20-50 floors]

"Rias is defiantly a demon"

Issei thought about his beloved. She defiantly gave him this challenge knowing how long it was. This was a challenge, 'You want my pieces, then show me your resolve' she was defiantly thinking that when she gave Issei the challenge. Issei steadied himself and got up. Took a deep breath and shouted

"Nothing gets in the way of me and my HAREM!"

"Draig get ready to cheat!" Issei wasn't giving up on Xenovia and Asia and he wasn't going to fail Rias's challenge. So he was going to take a detour. Rias only asked for the milk, she never stated how he needed to get it. So technically this wasn't cheating.

"Boosted gear!"

[Boost!]

His gauntlet appeared in a red flash and Issei raised his arm into the arm.

"Balance breaker!"

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost!]

Issei was covered in red armour.

"Let's do this Draig!"

"I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up-high!"

"Holding the infinite hope and indestructible dream walking the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon…"

"And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in Deep(True)-Crimson light!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Alright get ready to fire!"

[Partner, this is a cave, are you sure this is safe?]

"I don't even care anymore, let's just get this over with!"

[Your funeral partner]

_No that a cave in would kill you..._

"Crimson Blaster!" Issei shouted aiming his wings towards the ground. Hoping that this nightmare cave would finally end.

[Fang Blast Booster!]

Crimson aura gathered at the cannons on his wings. When the aura reached saturation it was fired smashing level after level of this dungeon like cave. When it was all over the hole stared filling with lava, water, poison and all other things from the floors below.

"Ryuuteimaru lets go!" Issei shouted as he jumped into the hole. He descended at high speeds for about 30 levels before flapping his wings and slowing his descent until he stopped 50 floors below where he jumped from. As he went onto the floors ground he was greeted by a voice.

"Oh my, looks like we have a cheater"

Issei turned to face the voice and saw... Oppai! Massive Oppai! Even bigger than Akeno's! There friggin colossal. How is she standing with Oppai that size! Their the same size as Issei's torso!

"Oppai!"

It took every once of Issei's will power to stop himself from fondling those, those... Legendary oppai! But even his will has a limit, thus he couldn't stop that perverted look on his face as he stared at her Oppai.

"Oh my, oh my, looks like we have a naughty pervert"

The girl walked up to Issei before flicking his forehead. He couldn't hold it back anymore blood burst from his nose and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my, what should I do with you?"

Five hours later, Issei finally woke up. He was greeted by the sight of the beautiful brown haired girl with colossal Oppai.

"So your finally awake, here drink this" she passed Issei a drink of white liquid he presumed it to be milk.

"Thank you" Issei drank the milk, it was delicious! A smile rose to his face.

"I'll take that as you like my milk~" The girl smiled with a slight blush on her face. Issei took another sip of his milk, then it hit him what she just said. _My_ milk, she said, this is the last floor of the dungeon where the demon cow of milk is. So that means this beautiful ones-san is the demon cow of milk!

"Your the demon cow of milk!"

Issei couldn't help but let out a perverted drink. He had fulfilled one of his fantasies of drinking a girls breast milk, it's just a shame it he wasn't able to drink from the source. Sucking on those tits. Yep, he's definitely going to add that to his goals. Issei put his glass down kneeled on the floor, before slamming his upper body down in dogeza.

"Please, let me drink from the source!"

The girl jumped back a bit at his statement. Her face was a mix of emotions and she didn't know how to react.

"Erm... Ah... I'm... Im sorry"

She bowed as she apologised. Issei finally snapped out of it and remembered his real purpose.

"Can I please have some of your milk!"

Issei got back down in dogeza and buried his head in the dirt. The girl thought for a while about wether to give this crazy boy some milk to take back. He did cheat, so should she give him any. But then again they never stated _how_ they must get to her to get the milk, they only implied going through the dungeon. So technically if she was on the street and someone asked she would have to give it then.

"Hang on a while I'll get you some... Please raise your head"

The girl ran round the corner and Issei waited patiently on the bed. After a few minutes he heard something. I-It was a girls moans. Issei got up his nose bleeding in anticipation. He rounded the corner only his left eye visible so he wouldn't be spotted. Then he saw it, she was milking herself into a old fashioned metal milk keg. She massaged her breast in circle moaning all the time.

"Ah... Um... Ahhh... Hmmm..."

She slowly increased the strength of her grip as her hands slid down her breasts sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. She pinched her nipples and white milk squirted forth into the can. Repeatedly she squeezed her nipples while pulling the forward sending vast quantities of her milk forward, her breathing became rougher and rougher.

"Ha... Ah... Hmm... Ahhhhhh!..."

With a loud shriek of pleasure the demon cow of milk collapsed with a red face. Issei rushed in and grabbed her just before she hit the floor. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Enjoy my milk~"

"Erm... Thanks..." Issei said not quite sure how to react, especially when it was taking all his will power not to try and suck on her Oppai "Also sorry about the roof... Floors... Whatever they are"

"No problem they'll repair automatically"

Silence. A horrible awkward silence. Neither knew what to say or what to do. So they just stayed there in silence.

"Erm... Thanks for the milk..." Issei said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly "Erm... How long have you been down here?"

"Erm..." The girl scratched her head "About 1500 years now"

"Yikes long time" Issei said "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name"

"Ushi Akuma" Ushi bowed her head slightly "Its nice to meet you... What's your name?"

"Ah, sorry, Hyoudou Issei The Red Dragon Emperor" Issei bowed his head slightly "Do you want to go outside... With me sometime?"

It's probably obvious but Issei has ulterior motives. Ushi could tell by the way she was being looked at. However she could also sense he had some general concern about her being down here. So a bit nervous she said, she said "I would like that very much" with a smile so bright Issei thought Rias might lose for a second.

"Alright I'll pick you up sometime..." Issei said as he got up off the floor "See you later"

Issei then teleported back home the keg of milk.

Rias was in her study doing some work that had caught up with her. She really shouldn't have spent that entire Saturday last week in bed. But then again if felt really good so who could blame her, right?

3:00pm, it's been 24 hours since she last saw her precious pawn. She was quite worried now. She'd visited the cave before and even if you search the whole thing it should still only take 4 hours maximum, presuming he checked it twice like he would with his determination it would still only take 8 hours. I-It couldn't be had she made her pawn search an empty cave for 24 hours on an impossible task to cover up her stupidity. N-No it couldn't be, could it? If that's the case she just made her poor Ise suffer for hours on end for what he really wants.

"I'm a terrible master! Ise I'm sorry!" Rias got up from her desk and prepared to teleport to the underworld when her study door burst open.

"Rias! I did it!" Issei shouted storming in with a keg of milk. Rias skeptically looked at the keg. The keg couldn't really contain the demon cow of milks milk after all it's just a legend. But then again aren't demons legends? So doesn't that technically make the demon cow of milk just as real as her. Her Ise wouldn't lie and just buy a keg of milk to get Asia and Xenovia. No it's precisely because it's Asia and Xenovia he might lie to her. No, no, no her Ise definitely under no circumstances would do this! But the only way to be sure is to drink the milk!

"Um... Can I try some?" Rias asked as she approached Issei. She brought him into a hug and held him. Before releasing him with a kiss "Also next time don't worry me as much _my_ Ise"

"I'm sorry Rias!" Issei bowed slightly before grabbing the cup Rias had tea in half an hour ago. He poured the milk into it and passed it to Rias.

"It's delicious Rias!"

Rias brought the milk to her lips and drank. It was... It was... It was delicious! If this isn't the real thing then the real thing must be a god of milk rather than a demon cow of milk. It's electrifying, every cell in her body was screaming this was amazing. Her legs were getting weak and she could t barely stand. She leaned into Issei for support.

"Rias! are you okay!?" Issei asked worriedly embracing her.

"I-I'm fine just a bit weak at the knees" Rias said slowly getting her strength back "But that milk was certainly delicious"

"I know right well worth that cave full of trials"

"C-Cave full of trials you say?"

"Yeah at the bottom of the cave you said there was a portal to another cave with over 100 floors of challenges. I didn't think I was ever going to get to the bottom at one point"

"I-Ise. I'm sorry I had no idea it was that tough"

Rias regretted the task she assigned him. Who knew what hardships and he'll that cave of trials had put him through and it's all her fault for being an idiot. She _had_ to maker it up to her pawn, no matter what! E-Even if he made her stay in the street naked while he spanked her.

"Can I have Xenovia and Asia now?"

"Of course Ise" Rias said, he'd definitely earned them "I'll just go get them"

A few minutes later in Issei's room.

"Asia can you come forward please"

"Yes Rias-Oneesama"

Rias tapped Asia's chest lightly and a magic circle appeared. She put her hand in and pulled out a bishop. Rias turned to face Issei.

"Ise just put your bishop into the magic circle"

"Yes, Rias" Issei got his bishop out of his pocket and stuck it into Asia. Asia's heart leaped with joy at becoming her lovers servant. She was ready to give him her everything. Which she already had, but now it felt like she truly had given everything to him, because now he even owned her life. She could always be there for him and heal him whenever he got hurt like the time he died and the many times he been critically injured and come to her near deaths doors. The amount of times she had to nurse him back to full health is ridiculous.

Rias went up to Xenovia and did the same, Issei then but his knight piece in Xenovia. Xenovia grabbed Issei's hand and pulled him into a kiss. She stuck her tongue in his mouth forcefully. Rias and Asia got jealous watching Issei and Xenovia getting more passionate. Issei already put his hands under Xenovias shirt and was pulling it off her. They broke for air and to remove Xenovias shirt when...

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Wias Wat huwts"

"Don't you dare forget about me now there in your peerage. Remember, your still my pawn, _my_ Ise"

Rias pulled Issei into a kiss just like Xenovia did making Asia pout in jealousy. Issei pulled Rias towards him and started fondling her right breast. Enjoying the feeling of her breasts he wanted to feel them directly more and more. He reached the hem of her dress and pulled it up Rias broke the kiss to allow Issei to take it off. Issei flew it to another end of the room and Xenovia hugged Issei from behind and started rubbing her breasts on his back. She enjoyed the sensation and started moaning "hmmm ahhh".

"No fair!" Asia went on her tip toes and kissed Issei as well just like Xenovia and Asia. Issei picked Asia up and carried her to the bed lying her down on it. Just like with Rias he removed her dress and started fondling her breasts while he kissed her inciting moans of pleasure.

"Issei... ahhh..."

**Sorry everyone this is as far as this will go. I will come back and try to complete the lemon at a later date. **

**Anyway thanks for ready, again sorry it took so long hopefully the next update will be quicker. Maybe I'll upload every Saturday or Sunday from now on (I'm terrible with schedules so don't keep your hopes up. A lot will probably be delayed due to tests in a few weeks)**

**Please leave reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Story ideas to steal are greatly excepted. Also Issei's peerage is nearly complete just got to finish a few backgrounds (I say a few I mean nearly everyone's).**

**Any question feel free to post them in a review or message me.**


	3. Bishop and Assassin

High school dxd fanfiction ch 3

**Dragon rider I checked the wiki first and it didn't have the Crimson chant or the name of the Crimson blaster attack (I mean what Draig shouts the [Fang Blaster Booster]. So I spent time skimming over each chapter I thought might have the attack name and chant.**

**Nintendoes Gamer and redclaw 39 thanks for the review.**

**Cristos she's an OC not from any H.**

**the DragonBard I sorta agree with you.**

**\/**

**Lol. Remind me to never right a chapter at 12:00am again after eating that many slices of cake. Seriously what was I thinking last chapter. Just so you know the characters not going in Issei's peerage just a one time character to never appear again (Probably unless I can think of a good plan (comedic) for her).**

**Also if this is delayed I was either revising or addicted to chain chronicles (Or most likely a mix of both). I also suffered from writers block. Terribly sorry about how long this took I'm pretty sure it's been 5-6 weeks since my last update but I've only got one test left so hopefully more updates to come.**

**Next chapter things finally get serious. Time for Yami-chan to appear. :) (change of plans that happens this chapter!)**

**Lol I found the sequel to this (if they win). P.s. It's called Mari's Journey.**

**Journey into High Class rewrite chapter 3 Bishop and Assassin**

"Ahhhhh!" Issei screamed as he ran away from a terribly angered phoenix chasing closely behind him shooting large amounts of fire.

"How dare you lay your hands on my sister damn dragon!" The Phoenix chasing Issei was of course Raiser covered in flames. He was beyond pissed, he just found out that Issei has been sleeping with his sister for the last 2 years or so. How did he find out you may ask? Well he heard his sister was home for ounce, so of course went to her room and knocked... No answer, presuming her to be asleep or not in her room he decided to check. When he opens the door he sees a man on top of his sisters bed naked with his naked sister underneath him.

"Oni-chan knock!"

And of course that is how we came to the current situation. For those wondering, yes Issei did come here to get Ravel for his peerage and yes her mother did go through with the trade.

"Raiser can't we talk about this!"

Issei shouted back as he ran round a corner for cover. Raisers flames destroyed the hallway they were just running down, everything turned to black crisp. Issei ran out into a wide open area with a grand staircase on either side leading to the second level.

'If I remember correctly if I head in the opposite direction of the staircase it will lead outside, then all I need to do is travel one mile to outside the anti-teleportation field'

Issei darted in the opposite direction when he heard.

"Raiser! Stop what you are doing at ounce!"

Issei could feel the heat of the Flames die down so slowed to a jog and turned around. There he could see Raiser standing nervously while sweating. He was staring at one spot, the spot where the voice had come from. At the top of the staircase stood Lady Phenix. She was emitting an immense amount of killing intent.

"Raiser, what do you think you are doing!? You destroy part of my home! You chase your sisters lover! You disgrace yourself and our family!" Lady Phenix shouted in a commanding tone that could make even the most hardened commander sweat in fear.

"I-I-I-I'm S-Sorry M-Mother!" Raiser got down on the floor in dogeza immediately not even trying to retaliate which Issei noted was quite unlike Raisers usual behaviour. But then again mothers are scary things you never want to get on the wrong side of them. But none the less Issei couldn't stop laughing internally.

'Raisers getting his ass handed to him by his mum! Ha ha ah ha!'

[Partner, can't the same be said about you and your master?]

'Shut up Draig'

[Denial]

'Shut up or I'll go outside into a devil city and start singing the Oppai dragon song in balance breaker'

[... I'll be quite]

"Hmm... What would be an appropriate punishment for you?" Lady Phenix elegantly and intimately walked down the stairs towards Raiser. Smiling rather sadistically she turned to Issei.

"Issei can you think of a good punishment?" She asked the question, but it was more of a rhetorical question, she had already decided what she would do. But you could see it in her eyes, she wanted to dangle a carrot of hope in front of her son and then pull it away. Issei backed away in fear and stuttered.

"Erm... Uh... Ah... No idea"

"Really. Then guess we'll go with what I always do~" Lady Phenix said in a sing song tone.

"M-Mother, anything, anything but t-that!" Raiser pleaded in the most desperate voice Issei had ever heard, he didn't even know it was possible to bow that low either. He really wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. He prayed for some kind of miracle. I'm not sure if his prayers were answered but a now fully clothed Ravel entered carrying Issei's clothes.

"Issei-sama your clothes" Ravel said slightly embarrassed her mother could see her lover in all his naked glory. Of course surprisingly even after running his stick was still standing tall. Lady Phenix had already guessed its size and could tell he was quite a bit larger than her husband and her sons.

Issei finally realised he was naked.

"Shit! Erm, uh, ah..." Issei stuttered before grabbing his clothes and covering himself. His face crimson, he must have been seen by at least ten maids on the way here, that explains there reactions of blushing and turning as well.

"T-Thanks Ravel"

"No problem Issei-sama"

"Let's go Raiser dearie~!" Lady Phenix dragged Raiser of as he screamed and begged for forgiveness.

"Please anything but that, I'm sorry! I'm sooorrrryyyy~!"

"Where should we go next Asia?" Issei asked Asia as they walked through a theme park holding hands. Asia took Issei's arm and then pointed to a giant Ferris wheel.

"Erm... If it's not too much trouble... can we go on that next Issei-san"

Even after all these years Asia hadn't lost her mind reserved nature, Issei thought as he stared into her emerald eyes mesmerised at her cuteness. Asia noticed his gaze started getting a bit restless. Was he thinking no to the Ferris wheel or was he planning to do _something_ to her on the Ferris wheel? She couldn't help getting a bit restless as she thought.

"Erm... Is that a no then?" Asia looked up to Issei as she asked breaking Issei out of his trance.

"N-No, it's fine lets go!"

Issei grabbed Asia's hand and started guiding her to the Ferris wheel. They weaved there way thought the crowds of people and got in line.

Meanwhile on top of a nearby building a girl with long blonde hair stared at Issei and Asia. She looked down at a picture, it was a picture of Issei.

"Target acquired"

After the date had ended Issei was walking home with a tired Asia. Asia had been very excited about today and had woken up quite early and with the help of Xenovia and Irina, they had decided on the perfect thing to wear. Even if they had gotten up at 2:00am. Issei could feel Asia using him as support to stand, her mind exhausted from the day.

"Ah" Asia gasped in shock as Issei easily picked her up in a princess carry. Embarrassed at the people around staring her face turned red. Who doesn't get embarrassed when there loved ones suddenly pick them up in the middle of the street and everyone starts staring at them? They must think their weird, right? Or maybe they their going to do something ecchi. Either way it was embarrassing. Asia turned to Issei yet he seemed in unfazed by the crowds as he searched for a good place to teleport. Issei was quite used to crowds and attention being the Oppai dragon and all.

Issei spotted a nice quite alley and paced in. He looked both ways checking for civilians before teleporting. As he was looking around he spotted a girl staring at him. She had long blonde hair and dark red eyes. Her height appeared to be that of a 14-15 year old just shorter than what Koneko was when she was 16. Coincidently this girl had the same emotionless look on her face that Koneko ounce had.

Issei put Asia down and approached the girl out of curiosity, the girl just stared back. While Asia stared long and hard at Issei's back as he walked away leaving her behind confused.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Issei asked the girl. The girl merely stared into his eyes... Moments later she approached him and put her hands on his shoulders shocking him slightly. Why was she doing this? Was the question racing through Issei's mind. Could she l-like him? No impossible they've never met. Or maybe they have and she's one of those stalker types. Issei always liked to imagine he had a stalker in love with him before he joined the ORC. It made him feel... Less rejected. In fact he thought Yuuma was a stalker type and that's why she asked him out, he thought all his dreams had come true and then that fateful day came and she killed him. Even now it still haunts him, he still has doubts about the girls feelings, why do they love him?

"You're Hyoudou Issei" The girl said almost monotonous.

"Eh? Erm... Yes" Issei replied.

"I've been looking for you..." The girl lowered her right hand and her fingers turned longer and sharper. Issei immediately knew something wasn't right and jumped back fearing another Yuuma case. As he was jumping back his top was sliced and he started bleeding from the wound.

"Issei-san!" Asia rushed up to Issei and set to work healing him "*sigh* it's only flesh wound"

Issei kept his eyes on his opponent more importantly her hand. It was now a blade about 50cm in length. The question which ran through both Issei and Asia's mind was, why? Why was this girl attacking them? Or more specifically Issei. Issei searched his mind, could he have sexually harassed this girl in the past. Maybe someone she knew? The only person he can think of that she resembles remotely is Asia. But Asia doesn't look like she knows her. So who is this girl? And what's that power that changed her hand into a blade? A sacred gear maybe?

... Is she a remnant of Khaos brigade?

"Someone asked me to eliminate you" The girl said as she approached Issei her hair clumping together into strands and forming blades at the ends "I have no grudge against you, but I must ask you to die"

The blades all launched at Issei and Asia. Issei grabbed Asia and leaped back. But the blades followed exceeding the girls hair length.

"Shit! Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Issei knocked the blades of their path and they collided with the walls of the alleyway imbedding themselves deep into the wall with a deathening crash.

"Who sent you?" Issei asked putting Asia down and stepping in front of her ready to protect her.

"Someone from the devil Phenix house"

Issei thought for a moment and immediately narrowed it down to Lord Phenix or Raiser. He knew Lady Phenix and she possessed no grudge against him and encouraged the relationship between him and Ravel, Lord Phenix was a mystery as he had never discussed with him about himself and Ravel but he guessed it was most likely Raiser as he had already proclaimed his hatred of the relationship. And if to confirm Issei's thoughts he heard a shout.

"That's right Issei, it is I Raiser Phenix who hired the best assassin money could buy to assassinate you! Golden Darkness has a 100% success rate!" Raisers arrogant tone pissed Issei off, he was gonna be sure to punch him back into his place later but first he had an assassin to deal with.

The assassin leaped into the air high above Issei, Issei in response took a small leap back just enough to dodge and just enough to be in range to counter. However things did not go to plan the assassins for expanded and transformed similar to her hair. The increase in mass caused her to come crashing into the ground at a high speed slamming onto of Issei. He disappeared with a deafening crunch. The ground cracking all around.

"Issei-san!" Asia screamed in horror at watching Issei be crushed by an enormous object.

"Ha ah ha damn Red Dragon Emperor take that! If I can't beat you myself then I'll beat you with my fortune ha ha ah ah" Raiser continued to laugh cockily while Golden Darkness prepared to change her foot back when she was thrown into the air. She changed her foot back to normal and landed a few metres away, no shock shown on her face unlike Asia and Raiser.

"Raiser! When I get to you I'm gonna smash you so hard you become scared of dragons again!" Issei shouted while pointing at Raiser. He lit his back boosters and flew at him.

"Eek" Raiser spread his wings and started flying backwards. Yami quickly moved into to protect her contractor without him she won't get paid. She turned her hair into a hand and grabbed Issei's leg only just managing to hold him still her face contorted a bit as she struggled using her hair to anchors her into the ground. Issei watched as Raiser started getting away and quickly turned to Yami before shouting "Don't get in my way or else I will attack you"

The girl stared at him before replying "Your my target why wouldn't you attack me?" The assassin was a bit confused about this but could work it out later after completing her job after all that was the most important thing. She was a weapon so she must kill, simple as.

"I won't attack you because your being manipulated so don't deserve it" Issei said before flying down.

"I must complete my contract" the blonde said before running at Issei all hands and hair turned to blades.

Issei made up his mind he was going to have to fight back, not that he minded, but he was probably going to have to bribe Asia later to make sure she doesn't tell anyone he used his forbidden techniques.

"He he he alright then I'll fight back! Draig!"

[Ughh on it partner]

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Alright my imagination let me see all girls naked!" Issei ignited his boosters and dashed at Yami. She retaliated she swung her right arm and Issei ducked under it, but that was a feint she swung her left up. Due to Issei's position it would be hard to dodge it so he simply raised his gauntlet and blocked it. At least that's what her hoped would happen but the blade was to sharp and cut through his armour and got imbedded in his bone.

"Shit!"

It hurt, but not as bad as all the light attacks he'd taken. The rest of the assassins blades descended at his back with a high velocity. Issei quickly twisted his arm and pulled the blondes blade out of his arm and charged. Yami prepared to block an incoming attack by transforming her free hand into a gauntlet and blocking her head torso. Issei managed to touch Golden Darkness on the way past.

"Alright you asked for this!" Issei shouted while turning around "Dress Break!'

The assassins clothes burst exposing her skin below. For the first time the assassin reacted she moved her right hand over her breasts and her left over her privates. Her face turned red and she glared hatefully at Issei which shocked him as she had displayed little to no emotions so far even Asia was a bit surprised but she had something more important than that to worry about. Her lover had just been stabbed and it was in the area of an artery, she needed to heal him soon.

"I hate ecchi" the assassin said something uncharacteristic, so far she had only talked about her job and nothing else so Issei froze for a moment in which time he was smashed in the gut by a hand of hair. He flew backwards and smashed the wall of a building.

"Agh" Issei said in pain as he got up, the armour had taken most of the blow but some still got through. Cracks were spread through the front of his armour.

'Draig can you fix it?'

[On it partner]

Issei turned to check on his opponent. She was doing something... Her hair was everyone collecting the small fragments of her clothes. Suddenly the fragments started combining and she regained her clothes.

"I-Impossible d-dress break has been defeated!" Issei shouted, his ultimate move he spent an entire week making, the move to defeat almost any girl with the exception of exhibitionists. Impossible, defeated, t-this is unacceptable, if Dress Break is defeated so easily. T-then what happens if others copy this assassins technique, D-Dress Break will become... Obsolete. No! That cant happen Issei thought, a new move must be made, that's right a new move that can defeat any female, a move that surpasses Dress Break and Bilingual. As Issei set his heart on creating a new lewd technique Golden Darkness and all females within a one mile of Issei mysteriously shivered.

Golden Darkness prepared to attack and this time _kill_ her opponent successfully. She lowered her body and prepared to strike and Issei did the same when suddenly.

"SSSTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" A loud famine yet commanding voice echoed throughout the surroundings causing both Issei and the assassin to stop. They both turned to the source to see a women of about 20 in an orange dress with long curly hair staring at them holding a very battered person under her right arm. It was Raiser, Issei just stood there not daring to move while Golden Darkness prepared to rescue her employer, after all a dead employer means no pay and a reputation drop.

"Golden Darkness, I am the Lady of the Phenix household, I apologise for my son hiring you and telling you lies"

The assassin titled her head and said "lies?"

"Yes, he told me that he had told you terrible things about Issei, that he was a sick noble that used his power to force his Fiancée to marry him instead and stole his little sister. _Both _of which are completely untrue, the original engagement was arranged and the Gremory princess was against so used her servant over there to break it off through a duel. Also Raisers little sister, _my daughter _fell in love with him and his been in a relationship with him for a few years now"

"... He's having an affair" Golden Darkness replied while pointing at Asia, she had been stalking Issei all day trying to find a good opportunity to assassinate him. She had seen him kiss Asia many times on the date and knew for a fact this wasn't the Phenix household daughter. So this meant he was a pervert, having an affair with another girl for fun. He's the worst of the worst, he should deserve being assassinated anyway. In fact she'll do the world a favour and rid it of him anyway.

"Technically he's not since the devil community is polygamous and he already has an agreement with his entire harem including my daughter" Lady Phenix replied "I'll pay you for the trouble my son has caused you anyway. I'll send you an invitation to receive the money at a later date, is that acceptable?"

... Golden Darkness thought, if she gets the money that's fine but will her reputation as an assassin who always gets the job done disappear? Probably not, everyone will just think the contract was cancelled... Hopefully.

"Yes"

Golden Darkness crouched then jumped from building to building disappearing into the sun set.

"Issei, I'm terribly sorry about this" Lady Phenix did a slight bow as she apologised, after all it was her fault her son got away and hired an assassin. She'll have to find out how he escaped _The Room _later but for now she can just worry about the relationship with the person who will probably father some of her grandchildren. Ah, she can't wait to see there cute little faces. Maybe they'll let her look after them when there busy. Playing with children again... Something she greatly misses.

"Eh? It's no problem really" Issei said waving his hand round at being bowed to by someone of such high status "It's partly my fault anyway" Issei scratched the back of his head while closing his eyes.

Lady Phenix smirked "Well I suppose it is, I mean it's no wonder my son attacked you out of jealousy of your _long, hard, stick_, imagine how much more my dear daughter must enjoy the bedroom than my sons peerage"

"Eh, eh eh!?" Issei shouted, what on earth is Lady Phenix saying. He's bigger than Raiser? And he's jealous of that? Seriously! Is that why he attacked! Not because he laid his hands on his little sister!

"Well I must be going, I've got to extend and finish my sons punishment, bye bye" Lady Phenix disappeared in flames leaving Issei standing there dumbstruck. He just didn't know how to react. Until he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned and faced Asia.

"Issei-san, can we go home?" Asia was still a bit confused by all that happened but was defiantly ready to go home. After all it was late and she hadn't had much sleep.

"Of course Asia"

Issei picked her up and prepared a teleportation circle and finally teleported home after a long day.

**Sorry everyone, I'm cutting this chapter short to give you what I've already done. Again sorry it's short reasons are at the top. **

**Also I do not own Highschool DXD or To Love Ru.**

**Please leave reviews, favourites and follows.**


End file.
